staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Lipca 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3416 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3631); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3417 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3632); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Przyjaciel pies, odc. 11 (Secret Life of Beniamin Bear - Best friends ep. 11); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 08:55 Domisiowe Bajki - Przepraszalski 09:00 Domisie - Uważaj; program dla dzieci 09:25 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO 09:35 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 12 - O tym, jak babcię opętał duch pani Ćwierciakiewiczowej (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc. 12 Jak do babicki ustopil duch Dobromiry Rettique); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998) 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 95 (odc. 95); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:55 Extr@ - język angielski dla młodzieży - Bramkarz odc.15/30 (Extr@: The Bouncer) - txt str.777 kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 11:20 Pan Fasola - "Chłopczyk z zabawkami", "Gość" 21 (Mr Bean the Animated Series ("Gadget Kid", "The Visitor")); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Plebania - odc. 867; telenowela TVP 12:50 Letni seans filmowy - Cała naprzód 85'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1966) 14:15 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 14:30 Raj ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Klan odc.1256; telenowela TVP 15:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 18; serial TVP 16:05 Pani Prezydent - odc. 15 (Commander in Chief, ep. 15 Ties that Bind); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3418 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3633); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3419 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3634); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:25 Faceci do wzięcia - Zakochany bałwan; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bracia Koala - Grześ sportowiec odc. 27 (George the sportsman ep. 27) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Okruchy życia - U kresu drogi (Annie's Point) - txt str.777 83'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 21:50 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 22:20 Teleexpress nocą 22:40 Kryptonim Gwiazda (Zvezda) - txt str.777 93'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.ROSJA (2002 00:15 Dobre, bo polskie - 07 zgłoś się - odc. 4/21 - 300 tysięcy w nowych banknotach; serial TVP 01:05 Dobre, bo polskie - Droga - odc. 4/6 - Pasażer z nożem w kieszeni; serial obyczajowy TVP 02:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:40 Ocean Avenue - odc. 117/130 (Ocean Avenue ep.117); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 06:25 Ocean Avenue - odc. 118/130 (Ocean Avenue ep.118); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 13 - Spotkanie z Kasią; serial animowany 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kropelka - przygody z wodą - odc 25/26 Zjawiska atmosferyczne (Raindrop - water is adventure ep. What phenomena we are); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 267 Nielegalni imigranci; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:25,10:40 10:44 Święta wojna - (253) Molestowanie; serial TVP 11:10 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 17; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Magnum - odc. 119/162 Letnia szkoła (MAGNUM P. I. s. 6 (Summer school)); serial kraj prod.USA (1985) 12:30 Przygody Tarzana - odc 68/75 Inwazja Rosjan (Tarzan, ep 314 Russian invasion); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991) 12:55 Raj na ziemi - Big Sur: dzikie wybrzeże Kalifornii-odc.11 (Living Edens-Big Sur :California's Wild Coast) 53'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 14:10 Europa da się lubić - Luz Blues 15:00 Dr Quinn - seria VI, odc. 18/22 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. VI ep. 612 (146)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1997) 15:50 Wakacje z Dwójką - Kochanie zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - odc 52/66 (Honey I shrunk the kids) - txt str.777; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1997); 16:40 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 3, odc. 16/26 (50) Zatańczę na twoim weselu (Jake and the Fatman, s.3, ep. I will dance at your wedding); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989) 17:30 Biuro kryminalne - Joker; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Dubidu - odc. 13; quiz muzyczny 20:10 Mieszkając z wrogiem (Living with the Enemy) - txt str.777 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 21:40 EKSKLUZIW - wywiad Grażyny Torbickiej z Quentinem Tarantino i Kurtem Russellem 22:00 Panorama 22:15 Pogoda 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Biznes 22:35 Alibi na środę - Morderstwo w sieci (My little eye) 91'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Kanada, USA, Wielka Brytania (2002) 00:15 Desperaci - nieznana historia PRL - u - Strzał; cykl dokumentalny 00:40 Żyć z przeszczepem - odc.4; cykl dokumentalny 01:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program muzyczny 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:45 Sekret Laury - telenowela reż. Federico Palazzo , Gabriel de Ciancio, Argentyna 2004 07:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:00 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08:55 Graczykowie - serial komediowy reż. Ryszard Zatorski, Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Polska 2000 09:25 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 09:55 Czarodziejki - serial obyczajowy reż. Shannen Doherty, Gilbert Adler i inni, USA 1998 10:50 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, Jon Anderson, i inni, USA 1994 11:50 Pensjonat Pod Różą - serial obyczajowy reż. Mirosław Bork, Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2003 12:50 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 13:50 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 14:40 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 15:15 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:15 Prognoza pogody 16:25 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 16:55 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny USA 2000 18:00 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 20:30 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 21:00 Zemsta frajerów - następne pokolenie - komedia reż. Roland Mesa, wyk. Robert Carradine,Curtis Armstrong,Ted McGinley,Julia Montgomery,Gregg Binkley USA 1992 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:30 Przepis na życie - komediodramat reż. George Tillman Jr., wyk. Vanessa L. Williams, Vivica A. Fox, Nia Long, Michael Beach USA 1997 01:35 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:35 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:50 Telesklep 06:40 Pogoda na miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 13/22 reż. Mark Schwahn, USA 2003 07:35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08:05 Szymon Majewski Show: Anna Guzik, Bohdan Łazuka - program rozrywkowy 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:05 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:05 Telesklep 11:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany odc. 4/14 11:55 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 12:25 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 13:05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 716-718 Polska 2003 14:20 Pogoda na miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 14/22 reż. Mark Schwahn, USA 2003 15:20 Prawo pożądania - telenowela odc. 110/143 reż. David Posada, USA/Kolumbia/Meksyk 2005 16:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:20 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Fałszywa ofiara - thriller reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Kenneth Branagh, Embeth Davidtz, Robert Downey Jr., Robert Duvall USA 1998 23:15 Czarownice z Eastwick - horror komediowy reż. George Miller, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Cher, Susan Sarandon, Michelle Pfeiffer USA 1987 01:15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:35 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:35 Telesklep 02:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Warszawa 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:19 Pogoda; STEREO 08:22 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:56 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:23 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:53 Pogoda; STEREO 09:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:02 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:09 Pogoda; STEREO 10:13 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:02 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:55 Pogoda; STEREO 11:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:55 Pogoda; STEREO 12:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:54 Pogoda; STEREO 13:58 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:11 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:53 Pogoda; STEREO 14:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:02 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:11 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:57 Pogoda; STEREO 16:01 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:07 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:48 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:51 Teraz Ty - Teraz Ty - ...................... - prem. 17.07.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:14 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:24 Wiadomości sportowe - (18.07.2007 - 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:41 Żadnej pracy się nie boję; magazyn; STEREO 19:02 Słowa i twarze - Słowa i twarze - Irek - Iredyński Ireneusz; film dokumentalny; STEREO 19:44 Miasto w komie - Miasto w komie prem. 9.05.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:51 Pogoda; STEREO 20:58 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:59 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:01 Wiadomości sportowe - (18.07.2007 - 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:07 Wędrownik Mazowiecki - odc. 2; STEREO 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda; STEREO 22:49 16/16 - Ścieżka do... nikąd; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:53 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 25 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:18 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 26 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:43 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:24 Kurier; STEREO 01:44 Pogoda; STEREO 01:47 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 25 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:10 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 26 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:36 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.45 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 06.05 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Monster Warriors (1) - serial animowany 09.00 Talk2Szok - pr. rozrywkowy 10.00 Jesteś moim życiem (227) - telenowela 11.05 Beverly Hills 90210 (22) - serial obyczajowy 12.05 Lingo - teleturniej 13.05 Strażacy - serial dok. 13.40 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.20 Król szamanów (55) - serial animowany 15.50 Beverly Hills 90210 (23) - serial obyczajowy 16.50 TiVi Sekcja - talk show 17.50 Lingo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (228) - telenowela 20.00 Łabędziem być - reality show 21.05 Chcę być piękna - reality show 22.10 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22.40 Czułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.10 Nieczułe dranie - program rozrywkowy 23.40 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 00.45 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.25 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.20 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 02.40 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 03.05 Rozmówki polsko-polskie - talk show 03.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06:10 Maraton Uśmiechu program rozrywkowy... stereo 06:35 Telesklep 07:40 Maraton Uśmiechu program rozrywkowy... stereo 08:10 Agenci NCIS serial sensacyjny... 09:10 Gorzka zemsta telenowela obyczajowy... 10:05 Inspektor Eddie serial komedia... stereo 11:05 Zabawa od kuchni konkurs interaktywny... stereolive 12:05 Telesklep 14:10 Gorzka zemsta telenowela obyczajowy... 15:10 Nikita serial sensacyjny... stereo 16:10 Życie na fali serial obyczajowy... stereo 17:10 Seans filmowy (TVN7) interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 18:10 Inspektor Eddie serial komedia... stereo 19:10 Życie na fali serial obyczajowy... stereo 20:10 Na granicy film obyczajowy... 22:55 Smak wolności film obyczajowy... stereo 01:30 Projekt Viper film horror... stereo 03.05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Ala i As - Chatka Baby Jagi.; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Taki pejzaż - Przełomy Wisły; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Zespół adwokacki - odc. 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Zbigniew Wodecki i jego goście cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 34; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1249; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Desperaci - wybuchowa historia PRL-u - Bombowcy ze Śląska; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Siedlisko - odc. 3/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Przebojowe Polki - (4); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Wołkow; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Mieszkać w Europie - Toskania; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 W rajskim ogrodzie - Madagaskar; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Ala i As - Chatka Baby Jagi.; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc.7; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Leśnym tropem - odc. 4; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Zespół adwokacki - odc. 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Stary - nowy Kraków - Kościół Bożego Ciała w Krakowie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 34; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 10 - Barani upór; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1249; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 21:05 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 7; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Mój pierwszy raz - (47); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:48 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:50 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 Zespół adwokacki - odc. 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 My som doma; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 34; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 10 - Barani upór; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1249; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 02:55 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 7; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Mój pierwszy raz - (47); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Leśnym tropem - odc. 4; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Wierna rzeka 138'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Tadeusz Chmielewski; wyk.:Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Franciszek Pieczka, Maria Homerska, Henryk Bista, Henryk Machalica, Jerzy Turek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Dom się zapada 35'; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Odchodząc od źródeł - Simon Rattle o muzyce XX wieku - (4) (Leaving home); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Telewizja Al Jazzira (Control Room) 86'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Jehane Noujaim; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Motodrama 81'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Andrzej Konic; wyk.:Jacek Fedorowicz, Krystyna Sienkiewicz, Bohdan Łazuka, Jerzy Dobrowolski, Roman Kłosowski, Kazimierz Wichniarz, Iga Cembrzyńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Poznań Jazz Fair '96 - Zbigniew Namysłowski All Stars; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Rock i polityka - 4 (Get Up Stand Up - Say it Lowd); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Światosław Richter - Tajemnice jego życia (1) - Sceny z dzieciństwa (The Enigma) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1997); reż.:Bruno Monsaingeon; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Tajemnice Rosji - Nowa Ziemia - archipelag strachu 53'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Śladkowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Zawrócony 78'; film TVP; reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Marek Kondrat, Marek Frąckowiak, Stanisław Górka, Henryk Bista, Zofia Rysiówna, Anna Waszczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 KFPP Opole - '86 - Lech Janerka; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Indie oczami Louisa Malle'a - odc. 4 (Inde phantome, part 4 - la tentation du reve); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1969); reż.:Louis Malle; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Strefa - Magazyn Komix 20; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Strefa - Uderzenie sztuki - Zbigniew Warpechowski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Strefa - Poza Kontrolą - Nikt; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Strefa - Komix - Tymek i Mistrz odc. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Kino nocne - Mahler (Mahler) 110'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1974); reż.:Ken Russell; wyk.:Dana Gillespie, Robert Powell, George Coulouris, Georgina Hale, David Collings, Lee Montague, Arnold Yarrow; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Chick Corea - koncert (A very special concert) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1982); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 10:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Zanim strzelę do robotnika; program historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Zakręty dziejów - Dzisiaj skończył się komunizm; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Dzieje Polaków - Słowiański świt; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kulisy III RP - Pierwsze wybory prezydenckie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Z archiwum IPN - Operacja C - 1; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Siła bezsilnych - Mord w Kielcach; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Kontrowersje - Hiszpania w ogniu; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Zanim strzelę do robotnika; program historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Dzieje Polaków - Korona Pierwszych Piastów; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 09:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics (KO TV Classics); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Ikar w spódnicy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Golf Pro Tour - reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - Japonia - Czechy ( I poł. ); STEREO 11:30 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - Japonia - Czechy ( II poł. ); STEREO 12:45 Gwiazdy wielkiego sportu - Biali sprinterzy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Zwarcie - Przemysław Saleta - odc. 19; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - Austria - USA ( I poł. ); STEREO 14:35 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - Austria - USA ( II poł. ); STEREO 15:30 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 29 (.); magazyn sportowy kraj prod.Szwecja (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Ze sportowego archiwum - Argentyna'78; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Z archiwum TVP - Polskie niespodzianki na Igrzyskach Olimpijskich; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - Hiszpania - Czechy ( I poł. ); STEREO 18:00 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - Hiszpania - Czechy ( II poł. ); STEREO 18:50 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - Chile - Nigeria ( I poł. ) (Chile - Nigeria) kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO 19:40 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - Chile - Nigeria ( II poł. ) (Chile - Nigeria) kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO 20:35 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Skok do nieba; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:25 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV (KO TV); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - Argentyna - Meksyk ( I poł. ) (Argentyna - Meksyk) kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO 23:45 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - Argentyna - Meksyk ( II poł. ) (Argentyna - Meksyk) kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO 00:40 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - skróty; STEREO 01:45 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - 1/2 finału - Austria - Czechy; STEREO 02:45 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - 1/2 finału - Austria - Czechy; STEREO 03:40 Zakończenie dnia Polonia 1 06:35 - Sally (odc. 26) 06:55 - Zorro (odc. 27) 07:20 - Celeste II (odc. 87) 08:10 - Telezakupy 19:00 - Celeste II (odc. 88) 19:45 - On i Ona (odc. 8) 20:45 - Werdykt (odc. 40) 21:10 - Dotyk tajemnic (odc. 4) 21:40 - Bill Cosby Show (odc. 19) 22:05 - Ziemie toskańskie (odc. 18) 22:45 - Zaniedbywana mężatka 23:00 - Polskie foki 23:35 - V 7 23:40 - News 23:50 - Amore TV 00:00 - Turbo sex hotel 00:10 - Erotyczne sensacje 00:30 - Top modelki 00:45 - Reflex 00:55 - Erotyczna giełda 01:10 - Night Shop 01:25 - Turbo sex hotel 01:45 - Zaniedbywana mężatka 02:00 - Night Shop 02:10 - Foki Ewa 02:30 - Night Shop 02:40 - Oferty towarzyskie 03:00 - Turbo sex hotel 03:20 - Night Shop 03:35 - Gry na telefon 06:35 - Koniec programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku